Diskussion:Lord Voldemort
Namen des Voldemort Im Absatz über Voldemorts französische Namen kann etwas nicht stimmen. Die beiden lateinischen Herkünfte sind identisch. Also ergibt diese Konstruktion keinen Sinn. MfG, Nilz Du hast recht, aber es könnte daran liegen, dass irgendjemand diesen Abschnitt entstellt hat und mangels Kenntnis der alten Sprachen hat es keiner gemerkt. Ursprünlich hieß der Satz: Vol de mort ist französisch "der Flug des Todes". Es lässt sich auch eine Bedeutung "Dieb des Todes" herleiten: Französisch "Vol" kommt zwar vom lateinischen "volere", was fliegen bedeutet, doch gibt es auf altfranzösisch eine Form "Vol" die sich vom lateinischen "volare" herleitet, was '''stehlen' bedeutet.'' Es klingt so, als könnte die Variante einen Sinn ergeben, kennst du dich soweit in den alten Sprachen aus, dass du es inhaltlich beurteilen kannst? Aragog 21:42, 10. Dez 2007 (CET) Es ist genau umgekehrt glaube ich. Ich habs mal nachgeschaut. "Volare" im lat. heißt "fliegen", "Volere" heißt stehlen. Im französischen heißt "vol" sowohl "Flug" als auch "Diebstahl". Grüßle Meli 11:40, 11. Dez 2007 (CET) ...was ja wohl eindeutig in diesem fall dieb bedeutet. flug macht ja wohl mal gar keinen sinn, im gegensatz zum "todesdieb", der denselben an der nase herumführt und ihm (fürs erste) seine seele vorenthält. --Flying sheep 15:13, 11. Dez 2007 (CET) Voldemorts Zauberstab Was ist über den Verbleib von Voldemorts Zauberstab bekannt? (Zwischen seinem Verschwinden nach dem Mord an Harrys Eltern und dem Todesfluch auf Harry und seinem Wiederauftauchen auf dem Friedhof.) Er muss im Haus von Harrys Eltern liegen geblieben sein, da Voldemort ihn nicht mitnehmen konnte. Hat Pettigrew ihn besorgt? Gattschardo 23:03, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hi, möglicherweise war Wurmschwanz dabei, vielleicht war es irgendwie anders - vielleicht verrät die Autorin in Bd. 7 noch was dazu... Aus Interviewskenne ich keinen Hinweis darauf. Aragog ;-) 19:04, 29. Jul 2006 Spät nachgeschobene Antwort: Joanne K. Rowling hat bei einem ihrer Interviews auf der USA-Tour im Oktober 07 bestätigt, dass Wurmschwanz ihn aus dem kaputten Haus der Potters geholt hat, um ihn Voldemort als eine Art Wiedergutmachungsgeschenk zu überbringen. Über den Zeitpunkt hat sie nichts gesagt. Wahrscheinlich war es schon 1981, wenn ich auch nicht weiß, wie man als Ratte vorsichtshalber einen Zauberstab sicher versteckt. Aragog 22:23, 10. Dez 2007 (CET) (CEST) Wahrscheinlich hat er sich kurz in sich selbst verwandelt, den Zauberstab eingesteckt und sich zurückverwandelt... ...wäre logisch --Hristina 21:32, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorlost und Marvolo Hi, warum heißt Voldemort im zweiten Band Tom VORLOST Riddle und im 6. Band Tom MARVOLO Riddle? Übersetzungsschnitzer? Brian :http://www.harrypotterwiki.de/index.php/Lord_Voldemort#Voldemorts_verschiedene_Namen Tom heisst auf deutsch Tom Vorlost Riddle während er auf englisch Tom Marvolo Riddle heisst. Das ist auf keinem Fall ein Übersetzungsfehler sondern Absicht: Das Anagramm (Tom Morvolo Riddle --> I am Lord Voldemort) hätte auf deutsch nicht geklappt. So hat man Morvolo mit Vorlost ersetzt (Tom Vorlost Riddle --> ...ist Lord Voldemort). --Klapper I♥CH 17:36, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie mächtig war Voldemort und wie unverdächtig? Warum steht bei Voldemort er sei einer der mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten gewesen?, wenn überhaupt müsste dort doch stehen, dass Voldemort der mächtigste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten sei. Allerdings steht bei Dumbledore, dass er der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten wäre und deswegen würde ich hier schreiben, dass Voldemort mit ihm der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten ist, denn die beiden sind sich ja offensichtlich ebenbürtig (siehe Kampf Band 5). Außerdem wird in dem Artikel nicht von Voldemorts Talent für die Magie an sich gesprochen, sondern nur immer über seine schwarzmagischen Praktiken; Dumbledore sagt ja selbst Voldemort sei der brillianteste Schüler gewesen, der Hogwarts je besucht habe. Ich bitte darum das ganze nicht so spezifisch auf die schwarze Magie zu halten, sondern meine Vorschläge zu integrieren. ---- Dazu fällt mir noch was ein: Es könnte sogar sein, dass Voldemort mächtiger als Dumbledore war (schließlich waren sie sich in Teil 5 ebenbürtig, aber Dumbledore hatte den Elberstab) Aber was hätte Dumbledore auch weiter tun können als sich selbst zu schützen??? Aufgrund der Schutzmaßnahmen, die LV für sich selbst ergriffen hat, hätte Dumbledore ihm ja kaum etwas anhaben können ...Wobei ich denke in einem Duell das zu beiden Seiten tödlcih ausgehen könnte, hätte Dumbledore Lord Voldemort vernichtet, weil er einfach genialer war und viel weiter über den Horizont hinausdenken konnte... ...--Hristina 21:40, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- * während und nach seiner Schulzeit schart der unverdächtige Tom Riddle als selbsternannter Lord Voldemort Anhänger um sich. (In der Magischen Welt wird all dies nie ruchbar, auch dann nicht als Harry es während seiner zweiten Klasse herausfindet). :In der magischen Welt ist schon bekannt, dass Tom Riddle hinter Lord Voldemort steckt. Ich erinnere an das Vorstellungsgespräch, in dem sich Tom Riddle um eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts bewirbt. Da mag er es nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen anspricht, obwohl er den Namen Voldemort angenommen hat. Entweder ist es ohnehin allgemein bekannt, oder Dumbledore würde sicher sein Wissen bekannt gegeben haben, als Voldemort seine Schreckensherrschaft begann.--StephenMS 14:15, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Im Band zwei erklärt Dumbledore Harry aber, dass nur wenige wissen, dass der schwarze Zauberer Lord Voldemort einmal nach Hogwarts ging und Tom Riddle hieß. Die Frage bliebe ja auch, was einem dieses Wissen nützen würde. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 10:41, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Freigabe Könnte mal jamand kurz den Artikel freigeben?--Klapper I♥CH 19:12, 18. Nov 2007 (CET) : Habe ich erst heute entdeckt. Ist das noch aktuell? Aragog 22:23, 10. Dez 2007 (CET) :Ja, falls du mal Zeit hast, wäre es noch gut, wenn du den Artikel kurz freigeben könntest.--Klapper I♥CH 23:07, 10. Dez 2007 (CET) Diskussion über Band 7 Nachdem Voldemort den ELDER WAND geholt hat, was passiert oder macht er mit seinem früheren Zauberstab(der mit der Phoenixschwanzfeder)?--87.102.128.100 14:49, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vielleicht hat Voldemort ihn dann wegeschmissen. Das Aussprechen des Namens durch Zauberer und Hexen "Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen lassen sich von dem namen nicht einschüchtern und nennen Voldemort bei seinem Namen, dazu gehören * Harry, * Dumbledore, * McGonagall, * Sirius, * Lupin, * Moody und * später auch Hermine. * Ginny verwendete den Namen während ihrer Unterhaltung mit Harry beim Begräbnis von Dumbledore. * Hagrid musste Voldemort notgedrungen einmal bei seinem Namen nennen, da er ihn Harry nicht aufschreiben konnte." Fehlen da nicht all die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, welche dann in Band 7 aufgespürt werden, weil sie den Namen benutzen? "Now they've put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackable - quick and easy to find Order members! They nearly got Kingsley -" (Seite 316 in der OV) ---- Jaah sehe ich auch so, abgesehen davon habe ich letztins nochmal einige der Bände gelesen und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass in Wirklichkeit sehr viele den Namen aussprechen... --Hristina 21:43, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, in einer der früheren Versionen war noch eine Liste aller möglichen Namen aufgeführt, in der aktuellen steht statt einer Namensliste dass die Widerständischen Voldemort den Respekt verweigern, und dass Voldemorts Name deshalb von den Todessern tabuisiert wurde, um sie easy aufspüren zu können. Finde ich tauglicher als die Namensliste. Aragog 10:14, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST)